tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Branch Line Coaches
There are two types of Branch Line Coaches on the North Western Railway. There were a number of orange four-wheeled coaches used on secondary and branch line services. They were usually pulled by Edward, Henry and James. Annie and Clarabel seem to be the only orange coaches left. In the television series, the red coaches are usually pulled by Duck and Oliver on their branch line or by Edward on his branch line, but are also used by Henry and James on the Main Line. They were also pulled by Stepney on his branch line. Basis The branch line coaches are based on LBSCR Stroudley four-wheel coaches. Annie and Clarabel are also members of this basis. Appearances The orange coaches only appeared in the first and second seasons, however they were also seen in a Learning Segment. The red coaches appeared in every season from the second onwards. Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya, Shinobu Satouchi, and Toshio Kobayashi (Japan) Trivia * In the annual story, Pantomime Pranks, one of the orange branch line coaches was painted green. In the magazine story, Rain or Shine, one of the orange branch line coaches was painted yellow. * In Hero of the Rails and The Lion of Sodor, one of the red branch line coaches is painted brown. Coaches painted blue, green, yellow, orange, black, and white were featured in a game on the Official Website. * The orange branch line coaches resemble Annie and Clarabel . * The orange branch line guard compartments did not have the duckets that feature on the red or LB&SC Railway examples. Instead a piece of card or plastic covers over this area. * The duckets on the red branch line coaches are beaded. This makes them similar to the eight coaches that were refurbished and sent out to the Isle of Wight in 1923, as they were originally flush and fashioned from sheet metal. * The red branch coaches also differ from the Stroudley coaches with their oil lamp pots, as they have a round base instead of the square base ones that were used on the LB&SC Railway. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (red coaches; discontinued) * TrackMaster (red coaches; discontinued) * Bachmann (red coaches) Gallery File:JamesandtheCoaches29.png|Orange coaches in the first season File:TendersandTurntables5.png File:Edward'sExploit15.png File:ACloseShave19.png File:ThomasAndStepney12.png|Stepney pulling two red coaches File:PaintPotsandQueens38.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday22.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay31.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay43.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse2.png File:PercyAndTheBandstand34.png|Lady Hatt in a red coach File:PercyAndTheBandstand27.png|Interior of a red coach File:HeroOfTheRails367.png|One of the red coaches coloured brown (bottom left) File:TickledPink29.png|James pulling red coaches File:PingyPongyPickUp57.png File:EdwardTheHero69.png|Charlie with a red coach File:OldReliableEdward1.png|Red coaches in the eighteenth season File:FlatbedsofFear43.png File:Spencer'sVIP68.png|Interior of a red coach in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins186.png|Henry approaching his tunnel with some red coaches File:LostProperty85.png File:AFriendlyFarewell3.png|The coaches being pulled by Logan File:Orangeandwhitecoaches.png File:Bluecoach.png File:Yellowcoach.png File:Blackcoach.png File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)74.jpg|Red Coaches in Trouble on the Tracks File:BranchLineCoachesInteractiveLearningSegment.PNG|Orange Coaches in a Learning Segment File:James(magazinestory)1.jpg|Orange Coaches in a magazine story File:PantomimePranks2.png|Branch Line Coach In Green Livery File:TheTrainShedPark17.PNG|Orange Coaches at The Train Shed File:RedCoachPrototype.jpg|Branch line coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:TOMYOliver.jpg|TOMY Oliver with red coaches File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|TrackMaster File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Bachmann Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Bachmann Brake Coach Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Stepney's Branch Line